Au fond des yeux
by PetitBout
Summary: Les regards ne sauraient mentir. Et c'est quelque chose que Harry a apprit depuis bien longtemps. Alors, lorsqu'un jour, il se retrouve confronté à Severus Rogue qui lui affirme, les yeux dans les yeux, que tout ce qu'il connait ne réside qu'en un mensonge, Harry ne sait plus quoi penser.
1. Prologue

Les regards ne sauraient mentir. Et c'est quelque chose que Harry a apprit depuis bien longtemps. Alors, lorsqu'un jour, il se retrouve confronté à Severus Rogue qui lui affirme, les yeux dans les yeux, que tout ce qu'il connait ne réside qu'en un mensonge, Harry ne sait plus quoi penser.

Bonjour à tous, comment vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, issus de l'imagination de JK Rowling.  
Je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Bonne lecture à tous (j'espère).

**Prologue **

L'homme s'approcha de la maison de Godric's Hollow d'un pas qu'il tentait de maîtriser, vérifiant constamment que sa capuche lui cachait suffisamment le visage. Geste qui pouvait sembler bien dérisoire du fait de l'obscurité apportée par la nuit.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. L'excitation se lisait dans son regard noir alors qu'il s'empressa de frapper à la porte. Il entendit des pas précipités derrière et une voix sourde crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Et bien, tu en as pris du temps. »

L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte prit un air narquois et croisa les bras. Il laissa son regard parcourir de bas en haut son visiteur alors que ce dernier levait les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lancer une remarque acerbe.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus pressé que cela, continua le propriétaire de la maison.

-Bonsoir James. »

Le dit appelé éclata de rire face à l'agacement qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Puis il s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Ne reste pas dehors, dit-il. Sirius est en chemin, nous avons peu de temps. »

Le visiteur acquiesça et entra. Il laissa tomber sa capuche et d'un mouvement d'épaule ôta sa cape. James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la lança sur le porte manteau. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les mettant un instant en arrière avant que des mèches ne retombent sur son front. Son regard marron détailla l'entrée avant de se poser sur James. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui désigna l'escalier.

« Lily est en haut avec notre fils. »

Il acquiesça et, alors que James partait vers le salon, entreprit de monter les marches qui le séparait de l'étage. Il était fébrile, impatient. Il voulait tellement voir l'enfant depuis qu'il avait apprit la grossesse de Lily. Une fois à l'étage, il pouvait entendre la femme de James chanter une berceuse. Il s'approcha de la chambre du fond, dont la porte était à peine ouverte, laissant filtrer un maigre raie de lumière. Marquant un arrêt, il prit une grande inspiration et poussa doucement la porte.

Lily se tenait près du berceau, lui tournant le dos. Ses épaules se soulevaient à intervalle régulier alors qu'elle changeait de berceuse. Sentant une présence, elle se retourna, ses bras continuant à bercer un enfant emmailloté dans une couverture rouge. La rousse lui fit signe d'approcher. Une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, elle cessa de chantonner.

« Tu veux le tenir, Tom ? »

Il répondit par l'affirmatif et il ne pu empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsque Lily posa au creux de ses bras l'enfant.

« Alors, c'est lui ? souffla Tom, presque avec dévotion.

-Il s'appelle Harry. »

Répétant le prénom encore et encore, Tom entreprit de caresser du bout des doigts le visage rond de l'enfant qui ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.

« Il a tes yeux, Lily. »

La mère acquiesça et passa une main sur le crane déjà bien fourni en cheveux noir de son enfant. Puis elle s'écarta pour les observer ensemble. Le petit Harry, bien réveiller à présent, attrapa le doigt joueur qui passait sous ses yeux et le maintint à deux mains. Cela fit rire Tom qui posa un rapide baiser sur le nez de l'enfant.

« Un jour, murmura-t-il à Harry, tu seras à moi autant que je serais à toi. »

Il porta l'enfant à bout de bras, l'entendant avec bonheur lâcher un rire.

« Tu verras, Harry, nous accomplirons ensemble ce que personne n'a encore jamais accomplis. »

Tom reposa l'enfant contre son torse et se tourna vers Lily qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre, un air sombre sur le visage.

« Je vais vous aider à le protéger, la rassura-t-il. J'ai envoyer Peter chercher des renforts pour surveiller les alentours. Je vais placer un autre bouclier autour de la maison. »

La femme se tourna vers lui et le remercia d'un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui rendit l'enfant.

« Personne ne lui fera de mal tant que je serais en vie, Lily. Je te le promets.

-Merci Tom. Si seulement, on arrivait à faire entendre raison à... »

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussé la coupa. Se retournant d'un même mouvement vers la porte, Tom et Lily virent James débarquer dans la chambre, manquant de tomber dans sa précipitation.

« Ils sont là. »

Les vitres de la fenêtre explosèrent alors que James vola en arrière. Lily cria et se courba, protégeant Harry de son corps des éclats de verre. Tom tira sa baguette et lança un sort de protection sur le père de l'enfant. Mais il vit avec horreur un éclair vert dépassé l'éclair jaune et frapper le corps suspendu de James. Et lorsque celui toucha le sol, son regard s'était éteint. Se retournant, Lily lui fourra le bébé dans les bras, le conjurant de partir et de sauver Harry. Serrant l'enfant contre lui, il chercha du regard la source de l'attaque. Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Tom, protège le, le supplia Lily, en pleurs. Jure-le. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une lumière verte l'aveugla puis il entendit un corps chuté. En voyant le corps de Lily sans vie, une rage naquit en lui. Il sentit sa magie meurtrière s'échapper de lui sans qu'il n'essaya de la retenir. Elle partie en vague autour de lui, se propulsant hors de la maison. Tom n'avait aucun doute que sa magie tuerait tous ceux qu'elle croiserait. Furieux, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard sur les Potter. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant. Harry l'observait de ses grand yeux verts, ignorant de ce qui venait de se produire dans sa propre chambre. Il tendit deux bras vers le visage de Tom, gesticulant dans sa couverture et en lâchant un gazouillement.

« Tu ne saisis pas encore. » Chuchota Tom à son intention en se penchant vers lui.

Mais l'enfant ne fit que sourire, attrapant une mèche de cheveux dans un de ses poings. 


	2. Chapitre 1

_Réponses aux Reviews_

**Hayato Delmas**** : **Merci pour ton commentaire. En ce qui concerne les publications, j'espère pouvoir publier fréquemment, mais ce sera lorsque j'aurais terminé un chapitre. Mais du fait de la fin de mes examens, j'avance vite (voir très vite quand l'inspiration me frappe en pleine nuit) et de ce fait, il est possible qu'il y ait plusieurs publications en une semaine.

**Neige Bleu 39**** : **Ton enthousiasme me ravie et de ce fait, je te remercie chaudement. J'espère juste maintenant que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Merci également aux autres pour avoir marqué un intérêt pour ce récit, soit **Sorciere6174****, ****Shade Rêves** et **Tayame Hatake** que je remercie également pour son encouragement.**  
**  
J'imagine bien que mon prologue a du vous intriguer. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous étonnera également. (Vous vous doutez bien que les réponses ne vont pas venir tout de suite.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

Severus commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il faisait ses recherches en même temps que ses activités annexes. Et il devait bien avouer que de ce fait sa vie était un enfer. Jamais de repos. Entre son statut de professeur eu sein de Poudlard, de mangemort auprès de Voldemort et d'espion au service de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il n'avait presque plus de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Mais il lui était impossible d'abandonner. Après tout, il devait y arriver en mémoire de Lily. Cependant, en dépit de cela, il sentait que s'il échouait un nouvel échec, il risquait fort de tomber en dépression.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul dans ses recherches, mais malgré l'aide de Lucius, il n'aboutissait qu'à des fausses pistes. Il en était arrivé à un point où il aurait presque supplié Trelawney de l'aider. Qu'importe que ce soit avec une boule de cristal, une tasse de thé ou par la lecture du ciel. Juste pour avoir l'espoir d'un nouvel indice. C'était donc dire qu'il était véritablement désespéré. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si Il était introuvable ? D'ailleurs, était-il toujours vivant ? Il y avait de quoi en douter parfois.

Sentant une violente sensation de brûlure sur son avant bras, Severus ne put retenir un soupir las. A croire que on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille plus de deux minutes. Il revenait d'une réunion avec l'Ordre et il devait maintenant rejoindre Voldemort. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Il transplana directement dans l'entrée du manoir des Malefoy. Il ne jeta aucun regard à la décoration. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il venait ici et tous les recoins du manoir avaient étés détaillés. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon d'où il entendait des murmures. Quand il entra dans la pièce, personne ne fit attention à lui. Voldemort était installé à un bout de la table, ses longs doigts blancs tapotant la table alors qu'il posait sur ses mangemorts des yeux rouges. En voyant Severus, un sourire étira ses lèvres et sa laideur frappa une nouvelle fois l'espion. Souvent, ce dernier se demandait quelle pouvait être la sensation de respirer à travers deux petits trous à la place du nez.

« Severus, salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui arrivait à chaque fois à le faire frisonner de peur. Viens. Installe toi donc près de moi. »

L'interpellé acquiesça après avoir marmonné un « Bonjour Maître ». Il échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Lucius qui, de fait du mouvement de ses bras, se triturait les mains sous la table. Alors que Severus reculait la chaise à la gauche de Voldemort, il vit Nagini glisser sur le sol. Ce dernier aimait se faufiler entre les pieds des mangemorts pendant les réunions, se délectant sans doute des sursauts et des frémissements que son passage provoquait.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, la main de Voldemort enserra son poignet et il retint de justesse un mouvement de recul. Le touché du Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelque chose qui le révulsait. Et depuis que ce dernier avait pris une apparence de serpent, il en frémissait presque de dégoût, les doigts du Maître ressemblant dorénavant à des pattes d'araignées. Plusieurs fois, il avait faillis se trahir mais sa connaissance parfaite à maintenir un visage inexpressif le sauvait.

Du fait que Voldemort ne le lâchait pas, Severus crut qu'il allait s'adresser à lui mais il n'en fit rien. Se détournant du visage de son mangemort, le Mage Noir se redressa, prêt à prendre la parole. Immédiatement le silence se fit parmi les mangemorts. Severus vit du coin de l'oeil Bellatrix tressauté sur place, dans des mouvements impatients. Sans la présence de Voldemort, Severus se serait fait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place d'une remarque acide dont lui seul avait le secret. Et sa baguette qui le démangeait sérieusement. Si seulement, il pouvait lui lancer un sort. Juste un petit mais qui suffirait à lui ôter ce sourire sardonique du visage.

« Mes amis, déclara Voldemort. Il est temps je crois que vous me prouviez que vous n'êtes pas des incapables. »

A ces mots, les mangemorts tressaillirent.

« Voyez-vous, je n'accepte toujours pas le fait que le garçon atteigne bientôt sa majorité alors qu'il aurait du être mort en ce moment même. Parce que vous n'avez pas été foutu de me le ramener lors de sa sortie de Poudlard. »

Son regard se posait tour à tour sur chacun de ses mangemorts présents. Et, malgré sa voix égale, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère. La cuisante défaite qui s'était produite il y a plusieurs semaines lui était restée au travers de la gorge. Et beaucoup de ceux attablés avaient subis plusieurs sorts de Doloris lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, sans le butin escompté. Certains avaient réussis à marmonner que les gardes entourant le jeune Potter étaient trop bien organisés avant de se prendre un sortilège.

« Dis-moi Severus, qu'en est-il de la protection du garçon en ce moment ? »

La poigne de Voldemort se resserra sur son poignet et l'envie de s'en dégager le saisit de nouveau. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se tourner lentement vers son Maître.

« Dumbledore a établis un périmètre de sécurité, englobant les quartiers avoisinants Private Drive. Il a lui-même lancer les sorts de protection et un membre de l'Ordre patrouille toujours dans les environs. »

Voldemort ricana et défit sa prise, le libérant alors. Il se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise et ils entendirent un sifflement. Le corps Nagini s'entortilla autour des accoudoirs et se posa sur les épaules de son Maître, sa tête se positionnant alors près de son cou.

« Tu as raison mon cher Nagini, Dumbledore est bien fou de croire que cela suffit pour protéger son rejeton. »

Puis s'adressant à sa mangemort, il continua :

« Je vous libérerais la voie. Cependant, je vous préviens, échouez et je vous promets que l'un de vous servira de repas à Nagini à votre retour. Alors, vous avez tout intérêt à me ramener Harry Potter. »

Alors que la discussion s'orientait sur l'opération à venir, Severus se déconnecta. Continuant à fixer le Mage Noir pour donner le change et hochant de temps à autre la tête pour approuver des paroles qu'il n'entendait plus, il réfléchissait. Peut-être n'avait-Il pas disparu et que Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Après tout, c'était parfaitement logique. D'après les dires de Lily, jamais Il ne serait resté loin de son protégé. De ce fait, si Il n'était pas mort, Il était retenu quelque part. Et par quelqu'un. Voldemort sans doute.

Et Severus eut l'envie soudaine de se frapper la tête contre la table. Voilà des années qu'il était à Sa recherche. Des années à vadrouiller dans tout l'Angleterre, suivant pistes après pistes pour finalement se rendre compte qu'une seule personne pouvait le tenir captif. Cela était tellement logique et plausible. Comment n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Et Lucius ? S'en était risible et il se serait volontiers flagellé pour sa bêtise. Mais si cela semblait clair dorénavant, cette hypothèse apportait un problème de taille. Où Voldemort pouvait-il le maintenir ? Et surtout, comment faire pour le récupérer sans griller sa couverture ? Il détailla avec plus d'attention le Mage Noir. Peut-être dans ses appartements ? Après tout, aucun de ses mangemorts étaient autorisés à y entrer. Seuls les Malefoy, propriétaires des lieux, avaient pu y accéder une fois. A l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les lieux . Il fallait donc qu'il en parle avec Lucius à la fin de la réunion.

Il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il vit Voldemort se lever. Immédiatement, suivant le mouvent, l'ensemble des mangemorts se levèrent à leur tour. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourner, ils s'inclinèrent. Ils attendirent qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Nagini à sa suite, pour se redresser. Les mangemorts formèrent différents groupes. Alors qu'il rejoignait Lucius qui se postait près de la cheminée, seul, Severus aperçut Bellatrix jouer avec sa baguette, un éclat de folie dans le regard.

« Et bien, Bella semble particulièrement excitée par l'opération prévue, fit-il remarquer à Lucius qui sourit.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, avoue. »

Severus ne répondit rien et laissa son regard se poser sur les flammes.

« Le Maître l'a autorisée à laisser échapper quelques sortilèges sur Potter. Et tu sais bien à quel point elle lui en veut depuis qu'il a tenté de lui lancer le Doloris au Ministère. »

Ceci dit, Lucius s'amusa de la grimace qui tordit un instant le visage de Severus avant que son masque ne reprenne place.

« Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais pour t'être totalement désintéressé de l'opération ? »

Severus jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient assez à l'écart des autres groupes pour prendre le risque d'en parler alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Alors, il lui fit part de ses réflexions et de sa prise de conscience. Quand il eut fini, Lucius pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, sceptique.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Il pourrait se trouver ici, dans la chambre du Maître ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop évident pour que cela soit vrai ?

-C'est parce que cela semblait trop évident que nous n'y avons pas songé. Lucius, si y on réfléchit bien, le meilleur moyen de garder un secret est de le dévoiler au monde entier. On pense tous qu'un secret est quelque chose de protéger, qui n'est pas dévoilé et jamais on ne s'intéresse à ce qui nous est montré.

-Garder un secret et cacher quelqu'un, ce sont deux choses complètement différents, Severus.

-Non, c'est pareil. Notre erreur a été de croire que nous avons réussis à penser comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et de ce fait, nous nous sommes dit qu'il n'avait pas pu le cacher près de lui puisque c'était trop évident. Mais nous n'avons pas pensé comme lui. Nous avons penser à...

-ce que nous même ferions en sa situation. » Coupa Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Plus il écoutait Severus argumenter, et plus Lucius commençait à croire qu'il pouvait dire vrai. Après tout, Voldemort avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur tout. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas anticiper les réflexions de ce qui Le cherchait ?

A la demande de Severus, il tenta de se remémorer la chambre de Voldemort lorsqu'il y avait eu accès après son « emménagement » en fermant les yeux. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réquisitionné son manoir, Lucius lui avait attribué la plus grande chambre de sa demeure, soit la sienne. Il l'avait vidé de toute décoration et de toutes ses affaires. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, Voldemort avait investi les lieux et son ancienne chambre ressemblait alors plus à un laboratoire qu'à une pièce de repos.

« Souviens-toi, souffla Severus. Un secret bien caché est un secret exposé. »

Des livres et des livres. Voilà tout ce qu'il se souvenait de sur. Ils avaient envahis les étagères. La surface du bureau n'était plus visible et Lucius était incapable de déterminer exactement ce qui était posé dessus. Des fioles, des tubes, des feuilles de papier. Du fouillis. A croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gardé des manies d'enfants et étaient incapable de ranger correctement.

« Il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, s'agaça Lucius en rouvrant les yeux. C'est flou, cela remonte déjà à plusieurs mois Severus.

-Il n'y avait rien de bizarre sur le bureau ?

-Définie bizarre. »

Face au regard de Severus, Lucius soupira.

« Il y en avait des choses sur ce bureau, tellement que je suis sur qu'une sourie s'y perdrait. C'était un vrai bazar. Sincèrement, je vais te dire, tout ce qui n'était pas en fouillis c'était les tables de nuit. Et encore, il y avait ce... »

Il se tut, un détail lui revenant brusquement. Severus se rapprocha de lui et attrapa son épaule, l'intimant de continuer.

« Un médaillon. Il y avait un médaillon sur la table de droite. Mais tu crois qu'Il pourrait être... à l'intérieur ?

-Cela ne me surprendrait pas. Je vais devoir aller le lui prendre. »

Sa phrase fit pâlir Lucius qui jeta des rapides regards aux mangemorts présents dans son salon, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu. Puis il repoussa la main de Severus et lui attrapa les bras, prêt à le secouer.

« Tu es fou, ma parole, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne peux pas voler le Maître et te compromettre sur un simple souvenir. C'est flou, Severus. Ma parole n'est aucunement sûr. »

Mais Lucius voyait bien que la personne qu'il avait commencé à secouer comme une poupée de chiffon n'avait cure de ces mots. La détermination se lisait dans ses yeux noirs et cela l'effraya.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, lui fit-il remarquer calmement. Et cesse de me balloter comme cela, tu attires l'attention sur nous. »

En effet, certains mangemorts s'étaient tournés vers eux, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait pu dire Severus pour faire réagir Lucius. S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, certain que ce dernier aurait rougi d'embarras. Mais il se contenta de leur lancer un regard meurtrier jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détournent tous. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur Severus. Il tenta de l'intimider et lui rappeler les risques qu'il allait prendre. Mais il n'en tira rien. Severus était déterminé à aller voler le médaillon et il le ferait à coup sûr. Alors il tenta un dernier coup.

« Au lieu d'aller voler ce maudit médaillon dont nous ne sommes aucunement sûr que ce soit ce que nous recherchons, tu devrais plutôt prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente sur son poulain. Tu seras bien plus utile en sauvant Potter Et si tu te fais attraper, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour cela.

-C'est bien pour cela que c'est toi qui va prévenir Dumbledore, » Déclara Severus, s'amusant de voir le peu de couleur que Lucius avait disparaître à une vitesse fulgurante.


End file.
